My Story: Rose Weasley
by sophie.le.fay
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy's friendship is complicated enough- Weasleys and Malfoys are supposed to be enemies. Can the two survive when they realize they want more than just friendship?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: The Weasley Family:__  
__Bill and Fleur- Victoire (22)__  
__Charlie and Kate- no children__  
__Percy and Penelope- Henrietta Jane (23)__  
__George and Katie- Lucy (19)__  
__ Fred (17)__  
__Ron and Hermione- Rose (16)__  
__ Hugo (14)__  
__Ginny and Harry- James (17)__  
__ Albus (16)__  
__ Lily (14)__  
__Rose is in Ravenclaw, all the other kids are in Gryffindor. Enjoy!___

_Disclaimer: Obviously the amazing world of HP is not mine. I wish.__  
__---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__  
__Dear Mum,_

_ So far 6th year has been great! At least, for the few hours we've had. Don't you think I'm a little old for you to make me write you the second I get here? Oh well, you know I love it. I've talked to all my friends already- their summers were good. Madeleine went to her aunt's house on the Riviera- I am SO jealous! And Scorpius is doing fine, too. I think his dad is finally coming to accept the fact that Scorpius is in Ravenclaw. It only took him five years. Madeleine and Scorpius both told me to thank you for letting them come over during the summer for my birthday party- especially Scor. We both know it's hard getting Dad's permission for him to come because of the stupid rivalry thing. Professor Longbottom and Hagrid said hello, too, and Hugo looked like he was having fun at the Welcome Feast. But I know he has to write you too, so I guess you'll hear from him soon. Anyway, I should probably go now. I want to have a chance to catch up with my friends! I'll write you soon, Mum._

_Love,_

_Rosie_

_PS- Don't tell Aunt Ginny, but so far Fred and James have 5 detentions each for setting Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fireworks in all the dorms. I think that's a record for the first day of school!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

As I entered the Ravenclaw Common Room, an explosion of noise greeted me. The official back-to-school party had started. Music blared as everyone danced and talked, catching up on what had happened over the summer. I could see Bailey Parker and Madeleine McGowan, two of my best friends, flirting with the school heartthrob- my cousin James. GROSS! And how did he sneak into Ravenclaw anyway? I really wasn't surprised, though. I looked around the room for Scorpius as I grabbed a butterbeer.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of wind. A shimmering, silvery eagle perched on my shoulder.

"Go down to the tree".

I grinned at the bird and nodded. Scorpius and I had taught ourselves how to send talking Patronuses in 4th year. The gorgeous bird flapped its wings, flying through an open window, out of the tower, and down to the grounds. I grabbed another butterbeer and headed downstairs.

"Hey, Rosie."

I turned around, searching for the voice.

"Up here."

Scorpius Malfoy was halfway up the tree, sitting comfortably on a branch.

"Not up for a party tonight?"

"Not really," he replied. "I wanted to come out here before we start classes tomorrow."

"And don't have any time to do anything else for the rest of the year?" I joked.

"Exactly."

He summoned the butterbeers to free my hands, and I began to climb slowly. I'm not really a big tree climber. Scorpius smirked at me as I gave up, sitting on a much lower branch than he was.

"Come on, I'll help you."

He stuck out his hand and pulled me up as I gasped for air.

"So, did you see your cousin and your best friend downthere?" He grinned. He knew I had. He knew it was bothering me, too. I couldn't see how girls, especially Madeleine, who was normally so smart, could fall all over James. He wasn't that great!

"Shut up, Scorpy."

He continued, ignoring the hated nickname. "I bet they get together. They looked pretty- uh, cozy- to me."

"Don't even say that! Madeleine knows how I feel about James's 'fan club'. She would never do that to me."

"Wanna bet?"

"On what?"

"That they get together within the next two months."

"Perfect. Hmm... as the winner, I get..."

"No, no. As the loser, you have to do something... I know! The loser has to tutor Annelise Moon next."

"But it's your turn to tutor her anyway."

"And...?"

"Ok. I've got it. If I lose, I tutor Annelise."

"Twice."

"Fine. I tutor her twice," I shuddered. Annelise was bitchy and couldn't seem to get anything through her head. She was a wannabe follower of Lucinda Crouch, the most evil girl in school. Scorpius and I took turns tutoring her at the request of our Defense teacher Professor Rochester- it would be unfair to make one person deal with that all by himself. "And if I win, you..."

"Will do your Herbology homework for two whole weeks." Herbology was my worst subject. I spent half the time copying Scorpius's homework and the other half failing the class. I had no idea how I'd gotten into NEWT level, but my Mum made me continue. She still didn't quite understand that some classes could be difficult for me. Plus, Professor Longbottom, the Herbology professor, was an old family friend. I grinned. This would be an easy way to pass my worst class.

"Deal."

_A/N: Please review! This is my first fanfic, and I really appreciate advice/criticism/compliments :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I don't own HP. If I did, Fred Weasley would still be alive._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rose, Madeleine, and Bailey walked into the Great Hall the next morning, gossiping happily about everything that had changed over the summer- from Lydia Goldstein's new haircut (cute!) to Chloe Roberts's new boyfriend Luke Daniels (wouldn't last a week). As the girls passed the Gryffindor table, Madeleine suddenly fell silent and looked self-conscious- she blushed, fiddled with her hair, and tried to hide her grin. Rose glanced over and noticed James staring at the trio avidly. Disgruntled, she plopped herself down in the empty chair next to Scorpius.

Scorpius smirked as the other two girls also sat down.

"Looking forward to Annelise Moon?" he whispered.

Rose shot him a glare. He pretended to wince in pain, chuckling to himself.

Suddenly noticing that, unlike on normal mornings, no food had appeared on the magical plates, Rose turned to him.

"What's going on?"

"McGonagall says she has an announcement- she's waiting for everyone to get here, too, so it must be something big."

Rose frowned, thinking. Just then, McGonagall stood up.

"Now that you have all arrived," she began in a loud, clear voice. "I have something of interest to tell you. This year, we will be starting what will hopefully began a new tradition: the Class Tournament. It will be a series of challenges and games where students of each year, NOT house, will unite to compete in. We are hopeful that this Tournament will increase class unity and break down barriers. As some of you may know, this project began quite awhile ago. The goal of uniting Hogwarts is not a new one, but it has nevertheless taken lots of time to decide how to begin. There will be four tasks that each class must complete. Every student must be involved in at least one task. More information will be given later, but I wanted to go ahead and inform you of the competition now. Thank you, and enjoy your breakfast." She nodded and sat down. The food appeared.

"Finally! Food!" exclaimed Dylan Anderson, another 6th year Ravenclaw, digging in enthusiastically.

"Well, it's good to see Dylan's concerned about the future of Hogwarts," Bailey laughed. "I think the Tournament sounds fun. What about you guys?"

"Yeah definitely," Rose chimed in.

"I wonder what type of challenges they'll have?" wondered Ethan Wyndham, Scorpius and Dylan's roomate.

"Who knows? Wish they'd tell us," sighed Madeleine.

"But that would ruin the suspense, Miss McGowan," a voice said from behind them. Professor Flitwick smiled at the 6th years as he handed them their schedules. "Miss Weasley, you are able to continue in all the classes you have requested. Here is your schedule."

"Thank you," Rose murmured, looking down at the parchment.

"Mr. Malfoy, you as well. Very nice job on your O.W.L.S."

"Thank you, sir," replied Scorpius.

As Flitwick walked on, Scorpius grabbed Rose's schedule, staring at it for a moment, then handed it back, smiling.

"Six classes together!" He paused. "It would be seven if SOMEONE hadn't decided to take Ancient Runes instead of continuing Astronomy."

"The only reason you took Astronomy in the first place is because you're named after some silly constellation, SCORPIO. Besides, Ancient Runes is one of my favorite classes."

"Um, actually, the reason I took it was because it was REQUIRED, but you obviously didn't manage to pick up that one little fact in five years of the class..."

The two best friends continued to argue as they headed off to 1st period Herbology. Maddie left with the two other Ravenclaw 6th year girls, Emma Ashton and Chloe Roberts (who was still attached to Luke) for Divination. Bailey and Dylan followed Scorpius and Rose out to the greenhouses, rolling their eyes and wondering how the two friends could argue so much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Rose. Hello, Scorpius."

"Hi, Professor Longbottom," the two Ravenclaws greeted him. Neville was a particularly good friend of theirs after he had helped convince Ron and Hermione that Scorpius was a good person when the two had become friends during their first year. Now, although Ron still was not a big fan of Scorpius, he accepted their unusual friendship. Hermione, on the other hand, had really liked Malfoy's son once she had met him.

Rose and Scorpius sat down, waiting for the others to arrive. The NEWT level class was small, with only 15 students in the class out of all the 6th years. Besides Scorpius, Rose, Bailey, and Dylan, there were two other Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and two Slytherins. The rest of the class were Gryffindors- including Rose's cousin Albus and four others.

"Good morning, and welcome to your first class of 6th year. I'm sure you hear constantly that this year, your classes will be much harder and there will be much more work. But I know none of you want to sit here and listen to me go on and on- and trust me, you'll be getting enough of that from your other teachers. So go ahead and pair up. Today, we will be working with Flesh- Eating Trees. You will find instructions at each station. Ask me if you have any questions, and you can go ahead and start."

As Rose and Scorpius automatically moved closer to one another, Alex Lennox caught Rose's arm, stopping her.

"Hey, Rose, wanna work together?"

Rose looked suprised. "Uh..." She always worked with Scorpius... but Alex was cute... and nice... and funny... and had she mentioned really cute? Maybe she could change just this once.

She looked at Scorpius questioningly. He shrugged, then turned away, asking Connor if he wanted to pair up.

Rose frowned. Did he look annoyed? Oh, well. She looked back at Alex.

"Sure," she answered, smiling.

_Please review guys! thanks :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I don't own HP_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Rose's group of friends was once again eating breakfast at the Ravenclaw table. Something was different today, though. Most of the sixth years were giving each other annoyed looks and determinedly looking away from Rose. Scorpius looked especially miserable as Maddie unsuccessfully tried to cheer him up.

The only one, it seemed, who wasn't sulking was Rose. Not that she wasn't acting unusually- in fact, of everyone at the table, she was acting the most unlike herself. She wasn't meticulously correcting an already perfect Potions essay, and she wasn't engrossed in a thick, heavy Runes book. But, most surprisingly, she was sitting next to Alex Lennox- flirting, giggling, and practically sitting in his lap.

_It's not that I don't like_ Alex, Maddie sighed to herself, looking at Rose. _It's just... I don't ike how Rose acts when she's with him. She's tries to hard- and she ends up acting like- Chloe, or Emma. And I hate it!_

Just then, Rose let out a particularly loud giggle. Scorpius glared at her and stalked out of the Great Hall as heads everywhere turned to look at him.

_That's it,_ thought Maddie. She grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her outside. As they walked towards the Black Lake, Maddie stopped furiously.

"What is going on with you?" she asked increduously. "Ever since you started hanging out with Alex, you have been acting so weird! First you ignore Bailey and me, then Scorpius- your best friend, and now you're acting like Chloe! You-"

"Maddie, stop." interrupted Rose. "Listen, I made myself a promise over the summer. I want to have fun this year; I don't want to just do homework like I have for the past five years. And Alex- well, he's more of a party guy. And I just need a break from rules!"

"You don't have to act like a lunatic while you're doing it!"

"Hey, Maddie, calm down. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you guys, okay? I'll try not to anymore."

"Rose, that's not it- It's Sc- it's-" she paused, unsure of whether or not to continue.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem really worked up about this. I promise, it's not that big of a deal," Rose said.

"No, it _is_ a big deal, Rose! It's- it's- "

"Just say it, Maddie."

"It's... Scorpius," she whispered. "He- he's miserable. He really likes you, Rosie."

Rose laughed. "Maddie, we're best friends. And that's it."

Maddie started to speak, sighed, and thought better of it. Rose was too stubborn. She would try again later.

Maddie walked back to the castle as Rose lay down on the grass. Did Scorpius really like her? she wondered. _Of course not. Maddie is such as romantic, she just thinks he does. I mean, I_ am _his best friend. I think I would notice if he did like me_. She frowned, thinking.

"Well, if it isn't the girl everyone's gossiping about," a voice said from behind Rose.

"Al, if you're just here to bug me about Alex, please go away. I'm really not in the mood," she sighed.

"What, can a person not just talk to his cousin?" Albus lay down next to her.

"So, how's Sophie?" Rose retorted, grinning. Al had secretly had a crush on Sophie Johnson, a fellow Gryffindor, since first year. Rose and Albus had spent much of their time at Hogwarts arguing over the issue, much to the dismay of Al, who insisted that Sophie did not like him.

He groaned in response. "If we can't talk about Alex, we can't talk about Sophie, either. So," he said, not so subtly changing the subject. "Are you excited about the Class Tournament? We finally get to work together on something!"

"Yeah, it'll be awesome," Rose replied enthusiastically. "When do we find out what the first task is?"

"I think tonight," Al said.

The bell sounded distantly from the castle. "Come on," said Rose. The two cousins walked back together, talking animatedly about the upcoming Tournament.

Al turned out to be right about the announcement of the first task. All through classes, everyone talked nonstop about what it could be. Rose had heard everything from killing a dragon to finding one of the Deathly Hallows.

As everyone finished their dinner that night, a thrill of anticipation swept through the room. Even the professors looked excited. Rose was so focused on the tournament that she didn't even remember her bet with Scorpius about Maddie and James. Although she vaguely noticed them flirting (and shy Maddie blushing furiously), she was too excited to care.

McGonagall stood up, raising her hands for silence. There was no need, though, because perhaps for the first time in Hogwarts history, complete silence had fallen the moment she rose. Every face in the room watched her expectantly.

"It seems you all know what I am about to announce," she said. "Therefore, with no further ado, the first task of the Class Tournament. Each year will receive more details about their specific task, as the challenge will be slightly harder for the older students. Overall, the assignment is to prevent a certain person from smuggling something into the castle. You will need to find out when and where the person will attempt to enter, and you must stop them."

The students began to murmur excitedly. McGonagall raised her hand again.

"Let me remind you of the rules. You are forbidden to ask teachers or students in other years for help on your task. Four students from each class will be in charge of the task, but other students will participate also. The four captains will be different for each task. Remember, each student must work on at least one task for the class to have a chance of winning. The winning team must successfully complete all four tasks, and points will be given based on how well the task was completed. The team with the most points wins. After dinner, each class will have a meeting where you will find out who your captains are and more about what your task is. You have exactly one month to finish your task. Good luck."

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, i've been really busy. anyway, this isn't my best chapter, but i should have the next one up in a few days. thanks for sticking w/ me, hope you enjoy:) please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow. I have not updated this story in forever. I've had half of this chapter done, but I just left it on my computer and never worked on it. I hope I will update a lot sooner, so keeping reading! Enjoy...  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or "She Walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron

Half an hour later, the sixth years were all sitting in the Charms classroom, waiting to hear more about their first task. Trevor Rochester, Albus's best friend, was holding an envelope he had received in the Great Hall from Professor McGonagall.

"Um, hey, guys," Trevor said as he walked to the front of the room. "You probably know me, but just in case, I'm Trevor Rochester, and I'm in Gryffindor. I will be one of the four captains for the first task, along with Bailey Parker from Ravenclaw, Ashley Cattermole from Hufflepuff, and Darren Jugson from Slytherin."

Bailey, Ashley, and Darren hesitantly got up to stand by Trevor. Bailey immediately sat down on Professor Flitwick's desk, ignoring Trevor's pointed look.

Trevor pulled out a letter from McGonagall and began to read. "Dear 6th years, your challenge is to stop the Breae from entering the castle. To complete your task, you must find out: who the Breae are; where they hold their meetings; why, where, and when they want to enter the castle; and you must prevent them from doing so. If the directions are unclear, you may ask me, but no outside help will be permitted. Hint:  
'She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes.  
Though flames grow bright, burn like a dream  
She still is night: a glorious moonbeam.'"  
Trevor paused."This task must be completed by November 10th. Good luck, Professor McGonagall."

A moment of silence fell, but was soon broken by an irritated voice from the back of the room.

"Well, count me out," Annelise Moon scoffed. "My time is yoo valuable to waste on some stupid school project." She stood up.

"Um, actually," Bailey spoke up, looking at the instructions. "We're all required to help with at least one task. The leaders for each task have to write down how each person contributed."

Several students snickered as Annelise rolled her eyes and sat back down. Bailey gave her a deceivingly innocent smile.

"Is there a limit on how many tasks we can do?" asked Rose, from where she was sitting with Alex.

Bailey flipped through McGonagall's letter. "Um... no," she said, finally finding the answer.

"So, the captains are supposed to stay and talk about the task now. I guess... the rest of you can go back to your common rooms. Decide whether or not you are helping with the first task, and there should be sign up sheets in the common rooms already. Thanks for coming, and, uh, goodnight," Trevor finished.

Later that night, Rose and Alex, who had now been dating almost a week, were walking hand-in-hand down the corridor on the way to the Ravenclaw common room. The first task was the furthest thing from their minds. Rose's cheeks were flushed from their walk around the grounds- and probably from kissing, too. She smiled at the memory. She really did like Alex, no matter what Maddie, Scorpius, or anyone else might think of their relationship. His curly brown hair, dark, entrancing eyes, and those lips- yes, she was definitely keeping Alex around for awhile.

She heard a noise coming from one of the alcoves ahead. Alex smirked. "Looks like those two are having fun..." Rose rolled her eyes. Making out in the dark Hogwarts grounds was one thing- in the middle of a halfway was more than a bit tacky. As the couple walked by, Rose peered around, trying to see who it was- coming back with gossip like this was one sure way to get Maddie to stop bugging her about Alex.

The girl's long, curly red hair was easy to recognize- Kylie Rosier, a sixth year Slytherin. And the boy pushing her against the wall with straight, white blond hair could only be one person- Scorpius. Wait- Scorpius?!? No- it couldn't be- it was! Scorpius Malfoy, her best friend, was with Kylie? And she hadn't known?

Alex turned around, noticing that Rose wasn't with him anymore. He saw who she was staring at, and his mouth dropped. "Hey, nice job, Scor!" He laughed, not realizing that his girlfriend was still in shock.

Scorpius turned around suddenly, seeing for the first time that they had an audience. Behind him, Kylie smirked at Rose, who blushed furiously, and fixed her shirt. Alex was still smiling, but Scorpius's face had become unreadable. His piercing blue eyes bore into Rose's, but she had no idea what he was trying to say. She looked down, breaking their stare, and abruptly walked away. Rose vaguely saw Alex give the other Ravenclaw a thumbs up and jog after her, but she paid no attention. She was completely and absolutely shocked.

The First Task (Sixth Years)  
Please sign your name and house below if you wish to participate.  
Captains: Bailey Parker(R), Trevor Rochester(G), Ashley Cattermole(H), Darren Jugson (S)

-Rose Weasley- R  
-Alex Lennox- R  
-Albus Potter- G  
-Maddie McGowan- R  
-Lydia Goldstein- G  
-Sophie Johnson- G  
-Dylan Anderson- R  
-Scorpius Malfoy- R  
-Andrew Elliot- G  
-William Marxen- H  
-Brant Hopkins- H  
-Connor Frank- R  
-Ethan Wyndham- R  
-Harrison Turpin- S  
-Riley Nott- S  
-Kylie Rosier- S

A/N: Thanks, guys! Please review:)


End file.
